1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Universal Series Bus (USB) port detecting circuit, and more particularly to a USB port detecting circuit capable of detecting whether the voltage of a USB port is within a standard range.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, USB technology is broadly applied in series communication solutions. Before selling or using electronic devices having USB ports, the USB ports need to be tested. A conventional method for testing the USB ports is to use some conventional USB devices such as mice, keyboards, hard disk drives, etc., to directly connect with the USB ports, and so judge whether the USB ports are functioning properly or not. However, this method requires plugging and unplugging the devices to or from the USB ports separately and frequently, which is laborious. Furthermore, the conventional method is unable to detect whether the voltage of a USB port is within a certain, standard range.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.